


BluePulse Oneshots

by bluepulsebluepulse



Series: Bluepulse Oneshots [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Blue Beetle - Freeform, Bluepulse, Fast Food, Impulse, M/M, Oneshot, Speedbuggy, Trashy like my love for the ship, hopefully humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Just a series for my random Bluepulse oneshots? Hope you enjoy lol? Leave comments?
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen/Khaji Da/Jaime Reyes
Series: Bluepulse Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Fast Food Furnace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilicious/gifts), [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).

> So I guess I'm starting a Bluepulse oneshot series type thing? Idk? Hope you enjoy this lmao?

“Jaime Reyes, the boyfriend approaches.” Khaji Da notified his host with sarcasm dripping his tone.

A bright smile suddenly swiped over Jaime’s face as he craned his neck in eager anticipation of seeing Bart. He hadn’t seen Bart in two days due to their conflicting schedules refusing to cooperate. It almost felt like fate was trying to keep them apart. But Jaime would lift the ocean if he had to, to get to spend time with Bart.

“Hey mi novio!” Bart sang happily, emphasizing the ‘o’ sound.

Jaime chuckled, “Hey carino. Whatchu got there?” Jaime abbreviated. Jaime looked away from Bart to temporarily reminisce in a time when he used to talk properly. Dating a speedster meant it was inevitable for Jaime to fall into the notorious quick-speech slang that Bart used on the regular. Being a speedster meant that you liked to do things fast, and that included talking so Bart regularly abbreviated and butchered words together to get his point across faster.

Bart lifted up the paper brown bag. Jaime tried to guess what was inside of it as the he listened to the paper bag crinkle around whatever was inside.

“Oh this. Just some healthy snacks I picked up on my way here!” Bart began leaning in for a kiss.

Jaime put a finger up to his lips stopping him in his tracks, “Hang on mi amor, do I smell…” Jaime shot Bart an exasperated look, “Bart that is not a healthy snack.”

“Indeed it is not.” Khaji Da piped up.

Bart immediately tried to play the innocent facial expression in the cutest way possible, “I mean I could eat a lot worse? I got some for you!”

“Jaime Reyes! Do not accept the nutritionless food the Bart Allen has purchased. I have scanned the contents of the bag. There are six packets of french fries and ten burgers. This food provides no nutrition! Suggested tactic: throw it in the trash!” Khaji Da hissed.

Jaime rolled his eyes to Khaji Da’s overreaction. 

Jaime actually could have gone for a burger and some fries however he knew Khaji Da would lecture him for hours regarding the minor dietary indiscretion. It wasn’t worth it. Jaime sighed. 

“Thanks anyway but I can’t.” Jaime simply gestured a finger over his shoulder.

“Oh. Sorry babe. Well no sense letting all this food go to waste!” Bart grabbed the edges of the bag, ready to dive in when he heard Khaji Da chirp loudly. Bart looked up out of curisoity and watched as Jaime’s facial expressions mirrored that of someone talking to themselves.

Bart actually thought it was a rather cute look on Jaime. It made him look intelligent, when he looked off to the side which he always did when he spoke to Khaji Da. The eyebrows were usually the first indication that gave a hint as to the nature of Khaji Da’s comment. Bart was pretty good at reading Jaime’s reactions now.

Jaime frowned. That meant Khaji Da was lecturing him about something he didn’t care to hear about. Bart sat and continued to watch trying to decipher what was being discussed between his boyfriend and his scarab.

“Jaime Reyes! You can not let your boyfriend eat that fast food! It offers no nutritional value at all! In fact, it contains additives and artificial flavors which have long-term negative impacts on the digestive system.” Khaji Da lectured.

“He is allowed to eat whatever he wants to eat Khaji.” Jaime said tiredly.

“Should you, as his boyfriend, not want him to eat healthily?” Khaji Da sassed.

Jaime raised an eyebrow. Khaji Da had a point.

“This food is unhealthy and bad for you. Recommended tactic: blast the bag with a sonic cannon!” Khaji Da pressured.

Jaime suddenly grinned.

Bart wasn’t expecting Jaime to grin. How quickly a lecture had turned into well… something else.

“Babe…?” Bart questioned curiously raising an eyebrow himself.

“Lo siento mi amor. But I’ve been thinking…” Jaime suddenly leaned over and snatched the bag off of Bart and held it up to his side where Khaji Da immediately armored down Jaime’s arm forming a sonic cannon before blasting the bag.

“Babe! What have you done!” Bart wailed in shock and sadness, “You’ve moded my lunch!”

Bart fell to his knees and scooped his fingers into the piles of food-turned-ash. He let black specks of charcoal rain down from the gaps between his fingers.

“What a waste of my- well your money! But still! Why’d you do it blue?” Bart looked up with pleading eyes just wishing to understand why someone would murder his burger.

“As your boyfriend, it is my job to look after you. Khaji Da has recommended you and I go and get lunch from somewhere else. Somewhere healthy!” Jaime clarified placing a hand on Bart’s shoulder.

“Aww. So moded! I was really looking forward to that double deluxe burger with bacon!” Bart whined.

“I’m sorry carino, but we are going to grab something healthy to eat. I’ll tell you what, I’ll let you have a packet of chicken whizees when we get back home.” Jaime smirked knowing full well how Bart would react.

“Seriously? Crash!” Bart exclaimed his frown well and truly upside down.

“Just one quick question…” Bart mused as he hooked himself underneath Jaime’s arm.

“Mm?” Jaime hummed.

“Did you murder my burger because you were jealous you couldn’t have any?” Bart asked seriously with a squint.

“No! Of course not! I’m just trying to be a good boyfriend!” Jaime flashed a wide smile. Perhaps a little too wide.

“I never did get that kiss mi amor.” Jaime reminded flashing a sweet smile.

“Right…” Bart said slowly before deciding to let go of his suspicions because kissing Jaime was the only thing he was always hungry for.

It was a quick kiss but a loving one.

When Bart pulled away he heard Khaji Da chirp again.

“What’s Khaji saying now?” Bart asked his suspicious tone creeping back in.

“Oh… nothing!” Jaime dove back in to surprise Bart with another kiss on the lips.


	2. Hidden Sweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ;)

Jaime’s legs were jumping around as he mindlessly forced them to bounce around aimlessly on the couch to keep him warm.

“You cold babe?” Bart asked as he walked into the room.

“Very.” Jaime shivered.

Without missing a beat Bart used his speed to be by his boyfriend’s side with a blanket. He tossed the blanket over the pair and wrapped himself in a tight hug above Jaime. Bart began vibrating at a quick and shallow frequency immediately generating plentiful body heat to share with his partner. Bart grinned as Jaime hummed and nestled into the hug more to get closer to him.

Bart didn’t mind being Jaime’s personal heater, he loved that he got to hug Jaime and vice versa.

“Thanks mi amor.” Jaime whispered into Bart’s ear.

“You’re welcome!” Bart exclaimed before resting beside Jaime on the couch and clinging to his side. The blanket had trapped all the heat Bart had generated keeping both of them toasty warm. Needless to say, it was cold. Extremely cold. The two looked outside at the snowflakes falling down in careless, erratic patterns that made no sense. 

“I don’t like this weather.” Jaime stated as he rustled under the blanket.

“Why not?” Bart gaped.

“You do?” Jaime ogled.

“What’s not to love?” Bart chuckled in disbelief that his boyfriend had just confessed to not liking winter.

“In El Paso it’s always hot.” Jaime looked off thoughtfully, presumably to think about home.

“That’s cause’ you’re there.” Bart grinned and winked when Jaime finally made eye contact with him moments later. The cold had certainly slowed down his brain that was for sure.

“Very funny Bart.” Jaime deadpanned at Bart.

“I wasn’t kidding! But as I was saying…” Bart paused before using his hand to gesture imaginatively in front of the pair, “There are plenty of great things about winter!”

“Such as?” Jaime side eyed Bart.

“It gives you an opportunity to snuggle up with your boyfriend under a blanket!” Bart smirked.

“Ok it is pretty nice…” Jaime partially admitted.

“There’s also the snow, which means snow fights!” Bart bit his lip, “Snowball fights are so crash!”

Jaime regretted looking over at his boyfriend. He immediately began getting sucked in before he had even realized it. The look of pure joy on Bart’s face at thinking about a snowball fight just made Jaime have to go there. He didn’t want to, but he knew just how happy Bart would be if he offered.

Jaime sighed, “Alright. Let’s do it.”

“Do what?” Bart leaned away unsure of whether he was misreading the situation as he had before in the past.

“A snowball fight…” Jaime said remarkably flatly and yet with a slight dash of enthusiasm.

“Oh my god! Really? That would be so crash!” Bart exclaimed.

Jaime watched as the blanket on him was suddenly floating in mid air and he watched as it slowly floated down to the floor as there was no speedster in sight. He was already outside likely planning an ambush. But Jaime had Khaji Da who could actually scan for Bart’s whereabouts and provide a relatively reasonable amount of notice before Jaime received a snowball to the face.

Jaime jogged on the spot a little bit before running outside to keep his body warmth up. He suited up from the neck down as Khaji Da had a heating system to keep him warm but he left his face exposed otherwise that did rather spoil the fun.

“Khaji Da, where’s Bart?” Jaime asked he span around in a full circle slowly scanning with his eyes for any signs of his boyfriend.

“He’s hiding on the roof.” Khaji Da supplied.

“Is that so…” Jaime chuckled at the unusual, new hiding place Bart had chosen.

“Khaji, how can I cause the snow bank on the ceiling to become unstable?” Jaime asked in his mind not wanting Bart to overhear his plan.

Jaime followed in lead with Khaji Da’s permission and fired his sonic cannon at a lower frequency at where the snow bank had collected at the apex of the roof. After two seconds all the snow on the upper panels of the roof gave way and slid down amassing in a think wave of snow flushing out Bart from his hiding place. Bart got swept up in the mini-avalanche and fell from the ceiling.

“Woahhh!” Bart shouted as he began falling. He closed his eyes as he awaited to hit the ground in a thud. After a few moments he realized he wasn’t actually falling anymore, he was suspended, in mid air in the arms of a smug Latino.

“Oh! You saved me!” Bart swooned, “How could I ever repay you?” Bart played the ever convincing speedster in distress.

“Being a hero is it’s own reward.” Jaime said in a comically deep voice.

“I could give you a kiss for all your trouble.” Bart’s smirk grew slightly as he waited for a response.

“Live every day like it's your last I always say.” Jaime joked as he began leaning in to kiss Bart.

Their lips met in a warm hug similar to the one they had shared on the couch moments prior. Bart immediately noticed the tip of Jaime’s nose brush his cheek as it was as cold as the air around them that seemed to be getting colder every second. Luckily there was enough heat between the two as they exhaled through their noses feeling the heat of the fog that created between them.

When the broke away their lips warmer than the rest of them, Bart asked, “And there’s one more thing I love about winter. Meet me on the couch.” Bart winked as he jumped down and raced inside.

Jaime flew down and walked inside and got settled on the navy suede couch under the burnt-wood-colored blanket. It only took under a minute, but Bart came striding into the room with two mugs steaming away.

“There’s nothing better than a hot chocolate on a winter’s day!” Bart slithered under the blanket close to Jaime and the pair held the mugs in their hands absorbing and appreciating the warmth through the ceramic mugs.

“It is sweet as you?” Jaime raised an eyebrow as he smiled cheekily at his boyfriend.

“I guess you’ll need to taste it to find out.”

Jaime hummed loudly after a sip. Bart had gone dangerously overboard with the chocolate powder but that was literally the best part. There were traces of a melted marshmallow in it too. It was mouth-wateringly delicious.

“Te amo Bart.” Jaime said lovingly as he rested his forehead against Bart’s.

“I love you too Jaime.” Bart responded sweetly before leaving a quick peck on Jaime’s lips before eagerly returning to drinking his hot chocolate. Not that Jaime knew it, but Bart had placed three times as many marshmallows in his hot chocolate. His was definitely sweeter as a result. And judging by the knowing grin Jaime flashed back at Bart, he knew damn well what Bart had done.

Bart chuckled innocently and Jaime only kissed him on the forehead in response.


End file.
